Arcoíris
by pame chan 42
Summary: Deseaste pintar nuestras vidas con los colores de un arcoíris, pero después de mucho, vi como te arrancaban de mi y de esta vida. Ahora mi yo solitario se ha decidido pintar mi vida de colores; y estos, espero sobrepasen las barreras de la vida y la muerte. "Tengo la paleta de colores con la cual pintaré mi destino" —ShinHaru. Rated M—.


Oh sí dolorsh...

Bueno, fuera de broma. SE LES PIDE SERIEDAD, y **favor de discreción**.

No tomen las mismas decisiones que en el final de esta historia _, por favor_...

* * *

 ** _"Déjame pintar un futuro donde tú y yo estamos contemplando un arcoíris, Shintaro"_**

El joven Shintaro Kisaragi vislumbraba su camino ya menguante.

 _"Cerca."_

El final hacia el piso más alto ya casi era visible y el sonido de sus pasos sobre cada peldaño de las escaleras parecía que le perforarían los oídos de igual modo.

Los números 62 y 63 resonaban en su ser, aumentando gradualmente con cada escalón superado. Probablemente le habría gustado poder superarse de igual modo, pero _no era lo correcto_.

Vio por fin su destino. La gran azotea seducía su vista antes los últimos rayos de sol que escapaban.

 ** _"Déjame pintar tu vida con los colores de un arcoiris."_**

 ** _"Me gustas"_**

Recordó esas dos simples y poderosas palabras como cada vez que se dirigía a ese lugar.

Eran lejanos recuerdos de como se le declaró —y se le declaraba constantemente— Haruka Kokonose, su novio y la única persona él amaba en la vida.

Se recostó sobre una baranda y finalmente, intentó recordar las cosas buenas de la vida en aquella tarde triste. Su larga historia, su vida juntos y su progreso gracias a él...

Su primera vez, su gran encuentro ocurrió aún siendo niños pequeños. Haruka tenía el cabello negro y siempre desordenado, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, piel blanquecina y pálida, y un lunar bajo de ojo derecho. Shintaro por su parte, tenía también el cabello negro, pero siempre peinado, con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa hermosa poco conocida por sus compañeros.

"¡Hola, soy Haruka!"

Mencionó con naturalidad mientras le daba la mano.

"Hola... soy Shintaro..."

Y él se sintió incomodo ante el nuevo conocido debido a que poco tiempo atrás, cosas desastrozas habían pasado en su vida, y con esto, su seguridad con las personas se había ahogado.

"Bueno niños, tienen que hacer un dibujo sobre la amistad, y ahora que tienen nuevos amigos, es momento de empezar."

Mencionó una maestra feliz para darle a cada alumno diferentes útiles para dibujar.

Así también empezaron su trabajo en parejas, y aunque el trabajo del dúo fuera hermoso, Shintaro no hizo más que las indicaciones que le dio su amigo y gracias a eso obtuvieron un 100.

"¡Shintaro, sacamos un 100!"

"Sí."

"Te... veo triste, Shin..."

"Mi nombre es Shintaro, así me lo puso mi papá."

No descubriría Haruka, quien vivió en dudas por largos meses, el porqué Shintaro era frío y callado o por qué el padre de Shintaro nunca estaba en casa; todo eso tristemente producto del accidente sufrido por el padre del chico, quien había muerto ahogado en el mar pocos meses antes de conocerse.

 _ **"Permíteme que pueda pintarte a ti de miles de bellos colores..."**_

Rápidamente entablaron lazos de amistad los cuales construirían esa eterna amistad suya; jugando, dibujando y caminando juntos agarrados de las manos por temor de Haruka a separarse de Shintaro alguna vez. Así también Haruka, quien a diferencia de Shintaro tenía un padre estricto el cual lo obligaba a nunca salir; en su oscuridad era acompañado por Shintaro, que era un chico triste pero quien por alguna razón, iluminaba su vida trayéndole días felices.

Su amistad se hizo fuerte gracias a que Haruka empezó a buscarlo todas las tardes, fuera para comer juntos o para jugar en el parque, y como la madre de Shintaro estaba ocupada con la última hija de su padre decesado, prefería el pequeño se divirtiera y olvidara la tragedia latente.

Así ambos luego de ser recogidos por la madre de Haruka en su auto, iban a comer helados, iban al parque y se quedaban hablando horas y horas cuando tenían sus "reuniones nocturnas de hombres", como Shintaro dijo emocionado una vez a la madre de su amigo, avergonzado de llamarlo "pijamada", como lo hacía Haruka.

Ese probablemente siempre sería el recuerdo favorito de Shintaro, las largas conversaciones las cuales no hacían más que extenderse como la estela de un cometa; larga y luminosa en una noche oscura.

Y poco a poco Shintaro pudo sonreír más, y Haruka al notarlo, cada vez se alegraba más.

 _"Te vi muy solito, y pensé que quería verte feliz."_

Le diría muchos años a futuro con grácil felicidad implantada.

Esos serían los días los cuales Shintaro más atesoraba en su alma y corazón; y por eso, le gustaba recordarlos, sobre todo porque, rememoraba la persona que más quería siempre estuvo para él, desde muy pequeños inclusive. No cualquiera tenía ese privilegio.

 ** _"Si tuviera que pintar a la persona más importante de mi vida, supongo dibujaría a Shintaro. ¿Tú harías lo mismo, Shin?"_**

Pero de todos los recuerdos que tuviera de pequeños, ese fue el momento más importante para ambos, pues Haruka supo entonces qué deseaba hacer con su vida: Pintar, y por sobre todo, estar con Shintaro; y Shintaro, que era pequeño aún, se sintió acompañado y supo no estaría solo y abandonado de nuevo.

 ** _"Deseo darle color a tu vida como así lo haces tú a la mía."_**

Mas la vida era curiosa, y los separó cuando entraron a la preparatoria, en lugares diferentes y cada uno, con diferentes vocaciones.

"Estoy seguro estudiaré artes. Aunque... Shintaro seguirá música, ¿no? Es un tipo de arte también, ja ja."

"Yo... estudiaré economía"

"Pero tú..."

"Tengo que ayudar a mamá, se está enfermando mucho... y Momo se está asustando también. Ayer, quiso encontrar un trabajo..."

"Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas..."

"Nadie lo hará."

Sus memorias entonces viajaron a tiempos donde él era un ser deplorable. Donde se sentía solo, quien ni en casa podía sentirse cómodo; pero, aun aunque se sintiera así, nunca se resolucionó a mejorar su situación. Su respuesta ante todo el aburrimiento antes que combatir, fue la de huir. Convertido en la idea de _suicidarse_ al poco tiempo de que su madre muriera de tuberculosis y tuvieran que vivir con una tía la cual no los quería cerca ni a él, ni a su hermana.

Shintaro estaba mal, el mundo lo mataba lentamente con la monotonía que sentía en la preparatoria, lejos de tener amigos, no poder escapar de la rutina de los estudios diarios, la muerte de su madre que deseó evitar y su hermana la cual le insistía en huir de casa cuando "fueran grandes".

Y lo único que deseaba Shintaro era estudiar arte musicales, materializándolo tocando todas las noches su órgano eléctrico regalado por su padre y con más de diez años encima, deseándose liberar de las cadenas del dinero y volar lejos como un ave blanquecina hasta un lugar mejor donde las frutas crecían.

Creyó se hundiría hasta el más profundo abismo, pero entonces, el gran cambio llegó a su vida, y era algo que agradecería siempre.

Haruka, con quien a penas si se veía o hablaba, lo buscó finalmente notando el estado necrótico que tenía.

"Buenas tardes, soy amigo de la escuela de Shintaro Kisaragi. Hace dos años no nos vemos... pero vine a buscarlo a su antiguo departamento y no lo vi. Me contaron podría verlo aquí..."

Fue entonces cuando su tía lo llamó y la gran sorpresa llegó.

"Haru-"

"¡Shintaro!"

El lo abrazó y él alegró muy adentro por aquello.

"Haruka, !¿Qué haces aquí?!

"Te vine a buscar, ¡tonto!"

"Ja ja, es genial verte"

Estaba feliz y las sorpresas aparecieron prontamente.

"Entré a la universidad hace poco, mira que ya tengo 18 je je."

"Recuerdo deseabas entrar. Ya han pasado dos años... diablos, estás tan alto..."

"Debiste quedarte en nuestra preparatoria, entró un concertista impresionante. ¡Te hubiera encantado!"

Esto lo dejó frío pues recordó los antiguos deseos de la niñez.

"Supongo sí... ja ja"

"Lo bueno es que~ todavía puedes intentarlo. Le puedo dar a mi profesor un CD con uno de tus conciertos de música y le encantará, lo sé."

"Hace mucho que no toco..."

"¿En serio? ¡Pero si amabas tocar el piano! Y... a mí me gustaba oírte..."

Los conciertos de músico con un sólo espectador, cosas irreemplazables para él.

"Es verdad, pero... tengo que enfocarme en cosas diferentes. Momo desea irse de aquí, y necesito dinero, este año postulo a la carrera de economía y-"

"Shintaro."

El corte en sus palabras no se borraba de su memoria aún.

"Haz lo que te gusta. Yo te ayudaré."

Se paró bruscamente y con el sol golpeando sus rostros, Haruka le dio la mano para alzarlo, con él.

"Te ayudaré, lo prometo."

 ** _"Permíteme decirte que eres el arcoiris de mi vida. Estas lleno de colores oscuros, pero también, brillantes. Me alegras y haces mi vida colorida, Shintaro."_**

Y notaron los cambios en ambos. Shintaro tenía ojeras más pronunciadas por los estudios nocturnos, estaba delgado y adicto al café; mientras por su lado, Haruka se había vuelto alguien guapo, su cabello continuaba igual de despeinado y su altura se había pronunciado. Ahora era él el más alto. Las sorpresas no terminaron, pues Shintaro descubrió que su amigo se había hecho una promesa hacía mucho tiempo la cual, ahora podía cumplir.

Resultaba que mientras estudiaba, en las tardes recolectó dinero con el cual había cumulado suficiente fortuna para irse del yugo de su padre estricto, que deseaba que como él, fuera médico, mientras Haruka, deseaba sólo ser pintor como su madre quien le enseñó lo que era el arte y quien había muerto dos años antes de un ataque cardíaco.

Y ahora que se iba de casa, no lo iba a hacer solo. La gran ausencia sólo fue para cumplir el deseo suyo de huir lejos, para huir de esa vida impuesta por el miedo de no tener nada cuando crecieran, a morir de hambre y morir por dentro deseando sólo hacer lo que realmente querían.

Así Shintaro, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para tener un empleo y un departamento, huyó con Haruka y su hermana menor para los tres trabajar y ser felices estudiando lo que deseaban, lo que el corazón les dictaba.

Haruka, que deseó salvarse de la desgracia, lo acunó en sus brazos y ambos entraron a clases de arte. Shintaro a música, y Haruka en su universidad a pintura. Y se sintieron juntos a pesar de estar en lugares diferentes pues luego de las largas noches en vela, ambos se encontraban en la misma cama, pues el espacio en donde residían era pequeño, y empezaban a hablar de lo que hicieron, mostrando los grandes lienzos coloridos, o si no, cantando o tocando la guitarra expresando palabras de plena felicidad.

Quizás no fueran ricos, pero eran felices.

La situación fue compalciente hasta que finalmente uno fue valiente de expresar sus sentimientos, y el otro, de corresponderle a pesar de ser del mismo género.

 ** _"Hay algo que te quiero decir. Sé es doloroso y sé está mal, p-pero Sh-Shintaro... ¡tú me gustas! Y... ya no sé que hacer. No quiero esto termine... pero si me moriré algún día, quiero que sea siendo feliz..."_**

En aquel piso desierto, ciertamente las mejores cosas de su vida le pasaron.

 ** _"Me voy a morir..., Shintaro."_**

Y también las más tristes.

"Si no me operan del corazón... moriré, como mamá así lo hizo... No sé qué hacer. ¡No me quiero morir!"

Un **_"te amo"_** y un **_"me muero"_** , dos bombas arrojadas en su corazón, destruyéndolo y despedazándolo; pero a la vez, devolviéndolo a la vida a cada momento. Y ambas, en el techo de la universidad donde estudiaban ambos.

"¡Vive conmigo! Deja todo eso, y por favor... ¡Quédate conmigo!"

Shintaro intentó ser fuerte por una vez y luchó contra el miedo de estar con alguien con quien la sociedad tachaba de sucio o diabólico. Entendió lo que era sufrir una pérdida, y finalmente, lo ayudó y juró que nunca se se separarían. Nunca más a pesar de no corresponderle aquella vez.

—Me gustas...

Shintaro siendo joven aún, sintió terror de estar con un joven, su mejor amigo, y la amistad que sabía podría deteriorarse. Probablemente por eso la primera noche le pidió a momo que durmiera con su hermano alegando "estar enfermo" y salió rápido todos los dáis para no incomodarlo, mas Shintaro tomó un día su mano y lo detuvo.

"¡Deja de ignorarme!"

"¡No quiero incomodarte."

Y tuvieron una larga charla cuando Momo los dejó para ir a la escuela que estaba pronto a terminar.

"¿Te gusto aún?

"S-Sí"

"Nunca esperé pasase, y cuando momo decía hacíamos pareja... me enojaba pues creía tú tenías a alguien."

"no tengo nada más que mis lienzos y mi arte."

"Me tienes a mí."

"Sólo como amigos. Ja, lo sé... Eso no evita no desee incomodarte."

"Es sólo que... ¡me doy cuenta! ¡Es tonto!"

Esa sería la gran declaración al mundo y el mejor cambio en su vida.

"¡¿Qué importa si eres hombre?! ¡¿Qué importa si yo lo soy?! ¡Es estúpido! No me gustas porque eres hombre, pero, ¡eres la persona que más se ha quedado conmigo! ¡Es tonto no pueda amar a alguien como tú sólo porque nunca lo pensé! Porque nunca lo noté, porque todos me decían "te casarás con una chica y tendrás hijos"... pero veo no es verdad, las relaciones que tuve duraron nada, y todas me engañaron porque "no las amaba". Es estúpido eso, mientras tú que te quedaste conmigo. No quiero eso..."

Shintaro tomó su mano mientras recordaba haber tomado en su momento la de Haruka.

"No quiero esto... no quiero no verte a ti como alguien a quien no puedo amar..."

"Relájate, Shin... si tú no me amas, lo entiendo. Me gusta no te cierres... pero si a partir de ahora no te gusto, es perfectamente comprensible. Lo entiendo."

La sonrisa de Haruka, su comprensión de los sentimientos aún lo impresionaba.

"No deberías."

"El amor no es una paga, por ser tu amigo eso no significa me tengas que pagarme con amor. Si tú me amaras... sería hermoso, pero incluso con estas palabras, soy la persona más feliz..."

poco a poco mejoró su amistad, y Shintaro hizo lo posible para amarlo, quizás, porque estaba sólo, quizás, porque lo veía como una deuda, pero el amor hacia otro joven... floreció.

"Te amo..."

El otro le regaló una sonrisa inmensa en la banca en la que estaban, en aquel parque con cientos de flores de colores.

"¡Y-Yo también!"

Y Haruka sintió la necesidad de besarlo, mas no supo como reaccionar. Al final, el otro se le adelantó.

"Creo que... deberíamos besarnos..."

El otro se alegró y se puso nervioso ante aquellas palabras.

"S-Sí."

Y se acercaron. Haruka cerro los ojos de inmediato y Shintaro se acercó lentamente, tomándole el mentón y cerrando los ojos hasta sentir algo suave en su boca, caliente en una pequeña intensidad y suave.

Cuando se separaron, Haruka lo abrazó emocionado, y Shintaro, fue feliz en sus brazos.

A partir de ahí la vida se les hizo mucho más divertida. Salieron y buscaron lugares inexplorados. Encontraron y descubrieron emociones diferentes, y aunque tuvieran problemas por el tiempo o cuanto diferían en ideas, estuvieron juntos. Shintaro entonces lo ayudaría con la enfermedad que se cernía lentamente sobre ambos y la desgracia que parecía llegaría pronto.

Salieron a caminar y por un momento Haruka mejoró increíblemente con el tiempo. Y fueron la pareja más feliz del mundo juntos...

 ** _"Te amo, eres mi arcoiris. Te amo y te pintaré una sonrisa todos los días de mi vida"_**

Hasta que la desgracia llegara.

— _ **Yo te amo**_ —murmuró al viento gélido deseando que este traspasase las barreras de la vida y la muerte.—Lo hiciste a pesar de que parecía que mejorabas... Me dejaste. ...O más bien, te arrancaron de mi lado —dijo deseando llorar, pero sin siquiera poder hacerlo ya.

Porque, la única persona que Shintaro amó, Haruka, había muerto ese mismo día de un ataque al corazón. Corazón el cual él quería proteger como sabía que el suyo era protegido, pero el cual feneció gracias a una enfermedad. Ahora no podría cuidarlo y jamás esto se volvería a materializar.

Probablemente todo el dolor había sido descargado cuando encontró a su amante recostado en su cama un día después de que él le dijera cuanto lo amaba y que siempre estaría con él, y Shintaro lloraseen la mañana de la impotencia y dolor; y la duda y miedo que lo emabrgaban a sus ya 26 años de edad.

Se sintió el niño pequeño y solitario y el joven que perdía a su madre. Y no supo qué más hacer ante la vida que estaba seguro, lo odiaba mucho y se burlaba en su cara de sus pesares y desdichas.

—No sé que hacer sin ti, Haruka —Volvió a confesarse—. Tengo miedo de este mundo. No sé que hacer sin ti. Ya... no tengo porque vivir. Desde hace mucho creo que sólo vivía para ti... Y no me di cuenta...

 _"Vivamos los dos juntos... para... siempre. Los dos... s-siempre juntos."_

Ambos sabían la cruel mentira que se hacían y creyeron por mucho que el sueño continuaría; pero la realidad, finalmente había llegado hacia ambos. Y Shintaro maldijo el mundo cruel que le quitaba todo lo que amaba.

El mundo les había caído los dos y era el momento de Shintaro Kisaragi de decidir si luchaba, o huía.

Pero por desgracia, la respuesta era transparente: Aunque Haruka le enseñara a vivir, no le había enseñado a vivir _ **sin él**_.

Tristemente la vida del cobarde que se sujetó a alguien tan efímero como era Haruka ya había acabado. Él ya no se sujetaba a nada, y volver a la soledad no era una opción para Shintaro Kisaragi. Tenía que decir adiós, y buscar a su amado en algún otro mundo. Porque... lo buscaría, lo encontraría y lo amaría, como si fueran reencarnaciones. Aún si fueran dos mujeres, o un hombre y una mujer, no importaba si cambiaban. Él lo buscaría.

Esa era su meta, esa había sido su única meta en la vida perezosa que tenía.

 _"Deseo vivir para verte feliz una vez más." "Deseo estar por siempre junto a ti"._

 _"Yo pintaré mi futuro. Tengo los colores con los cuales pintar mi vida. Y yo escojo... pintarte a ti, Haruka."_

Sin temor, aunque lamentándose por romper la promesa que había hecho con Haruka de vivir feliz aún si él no estaba, se sacó el calzado. Escaló con dificultad el lugar preparado para estas situaciones fatales, aquella baranda ya oxidada por el tiempo, y cuando estuvo sobre la baranda de fierro listo para el momentáneo final, sin vacilar pronunció:

 ** _"Te veré en la otra vida."_**

Volteó su cuerpo hacia el cielo para contemplarlo una última vez y se soltó.

El suelo terminaría coloreado, pero ese era el arte apasionado de Shintaro Kisaragi.

.

 _Shintaro Kisaragi se suicidó el mismo día en que Haruka Kokonose, su único amor, murió._

.

—Fin—


End file.
